New Memories
by BonanzaRocks
Summary: What if it wasn't so easy to cure Sam of his hallucinations of Lucifer and the Cage? Instead of transferring the hallucinations, Cas provides Sam with a different way to deal with them. Dean's not too happy about it though. Set after 7x17.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**So here's the deal, I STILL can't get over how the writers just magically solved Sam's Lucifer hallucination problem. So here's a little story about what could have happened instead...just for fun.**

**So this starts towards the end of episode 17 of season 7. **

"So you're saying there's nothing? He's gonna be like this until his candle blows out?" Dean looked to Cas.

"I'm sorry, " Cas paused, "this isn't a problem I can make disappear. You know that."

The two men shifted their gaze to Sam. He wasn't looking so hot. Dean watched as his brother winced in pain. His eyelids were droopy but he wasn't letting them shut completely.

"He used to have nightmares as a kid," Dean looked at his overgrown brother and tried to imagine him as the squirt he used to be, "except I could end those nightmares for him. And it was so simple, all it took was a hug, or a few words."

Cas's sharp blue eyes lit up, "That's it."

"What's it?" Dean watched as Castiel marched to his brother's bedside. Sam tried to squirm away from the angel, but he had no strength.

"I can't rebuild the wall," Cas said staring into Sam's bloodshot eyes, "but I can reverse him."

"Reverse him?" Dean muttered, he watched in awe as Cas put a hand to his brother's sweaty forehead. All of a sudden in a flash of light Sam was gone. The hospital bed was empty.

"Cas! What the-" Dean took a step forward to see that the bed wasn't empty after all. It was just occupied by a much smaller Sam. A baby Sam. After a moment of silence Sam began to cry.

"How is this a solution?" Dean asked, staring at the distressed baby.

Cas picked Sam up and handed him to Dean, "I took him back to a time before all of the pain."

"You couldn't just zap him back to the Sam of a few weeks ago? Before you broke the wall?" Dean practically shouted, which only made Sam cry louder.

"He would still have his memories of the cage trapped in his mind."

"Pre-Hell Sam?"

"He would have still carried the pain of the loss of your father and Jess."

"Stanford Sam?"

"I suppose I could have-"

"Yeah, ok," Dean handed baby Sam to the angel, "let's do that."

Cas handed the baby back to Dean, "I can't"

"You're a fricken angel! Work your mojo, come on man!" Dean said, handing the baby back to Cas. Sam stopped his crying and began to giggle. He seemed to be enjoying this game of pass the baby.

Cas smiled as a train of drool bubbled out of Sam's mouth, "Yes. You are correct, I am an angel, I remember that now, but I've used most of my 'mojo' as you call it, killing our way in here...and turning Sam into a baby. I don't have the strength to age him now. And I doubt the other angels would be willing to assist me. Or you, for that matter."

"So what? We wait for you to power up? Then you turn my brother back into a giant?"

Cas was distracted by Sam's tiny hands gripping his thumbs.

"Cas?!" Dean said snapping the angel out of his daze.

"If only you could feel how light his soul is right now," Cas said with wonder in his voice "I've never seen Sam's soul so carefree, so at peace."

Dean couldn't help but smile a little at that. It made him happy to know that Sam was happy, "Yeah, well he's a baby right now. Doesn't have a whole lot to be concerned with."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"What'll ya have to drink?" Dean asked Sam as he gently bounced him. He was standing in front of rows and rows of baby formula, "I'm buying."

Sam stuck a chubby fist into his mouth. Dean's eyes scanned the different containers each promising nutrition and quality.

"Excuse me," came a quiet voice from behind. Dean turned to see an attractive woman with a baby sleeping in her cart. Dean moved out of her way and watched as she quickly selected a formula. She smiled as she felt Dean's eyes watching her every move.

"Is he your first?" She asked.

Dean took a second to process what she was asking, "Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." She looked down into his shopping cart and saw an open package of diapers and a price tag and hanger for the white onesie that the baby was wearing. She tried to muffle a laugh…dads!

"Did your wife tell you which brand to get?" she asked motioning to the baby formula.

"Wife?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine," Dean smiled, "And I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Here," she said, handing Dean a container of formula, "This one should be good for him. He is a him right?"

"Yeah, Sam."

"Cute," she said, "He's a beautiful baby."

"Thanks," Dean felt a rush of pride for the cute little baby in his arms, "your daughter is beautiful too. So peaceful."

"Hmm she's asleep right now so she looks peaceful. When she wakes she's a bit of a terror," the woman laughed, "Do you need help with anything else?"

"What else would he need?" Dean asked in all sincerity.

An hour later Dean walked out of the store with "his baby" and three hundred and fifty dollars worth of baby merchandise: crib, car seat, clothes, wipes, diapers, formula, pureed baby food, bottles, and a stuffed puppy that Sam apparently couldn't live without. Of course, he'd also purchased a few supplies for himself as well. Pie included.

"This better last until Cas can switch you back man," Dean told the smiling baby as he struggled to strap him into his new car seat.

The drive out to the old hunting cabin was quiet and Dean decided the ten-dollar dog had been worth every penny. Sam hadn't stopped gumming on its ear and waving it around with his little arms.

Every time Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at the baby, his heart warmed.

When they reached the cabin, Dean carried Sam inside and set the car seat down. Cas was still laying perfectly still on the couch, just as Dean had left him, his eyes focused on the dusty ceiling fan.

It was just a small cabin with a main kitchen/dining room/front room area and a single bedroom and bathroom. It hadn't been used in sometime but all the salt lines and demon traps were still intact.

"Cas," Dean called. No response.

"CAS!"

Cas rose to face Dean, "Yes?"

"Watch Sammy, I'm gonna bring in all his baby stuff."

Cas nodded and turned his full attention to the miniature Sam.

After a few loads, Dean was finally able to stop long enough to grab a swig of beer and take a seat.

"Why does such a tiny human require so many things?" Cas asked, staring at the piles of baby merchandise.

Dean shrugged and took another sip of beer.

The next few hours were spent setting up the crib, feeding Sam, and much to Cas and Dean's discomfort, changing Sam's diaper. As the night approached Sam went from happy giggly baby to grumpy little monster.

"Perhaps he needs to sleep," The angel suggested.

Dean agreed but for some reason, even though Sam was tired he wasn't sleeping.

"Should you sing to him?" Cas asked.

"You're the angel," Dean said as he rubbed circles on Sam's tiny back.

"I was never in the choir," Cas stated.

Dean rolled his eyes and started to walk around the room swaying Sam from left to right. He cleared his throat and started in on the first verse of 'Hey Jude.' By the time he reached the middle of the chorus Sam was in dreamland. Dean carefully placed his brother in the crib and backed away quietly.

"That was beautiful," Cas said as Dean sat down next to him on the couch.

"Yeah well, they don't call me the baby whisperer for nothing," Dean smiled.

"Who calls you a baby whisperer?" Cas asked, surprised to hear that Dean was so in touch with babies and their needs.

"Nobody Cas. It's a joke."

"Oh. Of course."

Dean rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"You should get some rest," Cas said watching Dean's eyelids droop, "I'll keep watch over the infant."

"Nah, you're the one who needs rest. Gotta get your energy back so you can age Sam for me."

"I don't need the same kind of rest as humans. I just need time Dean."

"Right, exactly how much," Dean yawned again, "time do you need before I get my adult brother back?"

"A week. Maybe less." It was almost painful for Cas to watch Dean struggle to stay awake, "Now please. Sleep. I'll wake you if he needs something that I can not attend to."

"Alright, fine. Wake me up if he needs _anything_" Dean stood and walked towards the bedroom, he didn't want to be in a different room than his baby brother but he also couldn't sleep when Castiel was staring at him. It was unnerving. Dean turned back to the angel and added, "but don't wake me up for a diaper change. I did the last one."

Cas almost smiled at the serious expression on Deans face, "Understood."

**...Alright! Let me know what you think! I'm pretty excited about this story so I hope you are too! **

**I absolutely LOVE Reviews so feel free to drop me one!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Oh Baby!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural... tear tear ...**

**Thanks to all who favorite, follow and special thanks to Bookdancer and StyxxsOmega for reviewing!**

Dean slowly started to regain consciousness after what seemed like a thousand year slumber. It had been about eight hours of sleep, which in Winchester sleep time practically is a thousand years. But as his memory started to return he popped up, remembering that Sam was a baby.

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a few big steps into the main room. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

Castiel was shirtless, standing in the middle of room. He was holding Sam, also shirtless, both were covered in pureed baby food. Sam was patting Castiel's cheeks with his sticky hands.

"Cas?" Dean cocked his head back and spread his arms, "What is this?"

"He was hungry."

"I thought I told you to wake me up if he needed anything," Dean said.

"I have everything under control."

"Clearly," Dean said, looking down at the little pile of messy clothes on the floor, "So I guess it's time for me to give you a bath."

"No thank you," Castiel said as he handed Sam over to Dean, "I should be able to bath myself."

Dean snorted, "I was talking to Sam."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Cas stood staring at Dean for a moment before walking into the bathroom to clean up.

Dean took Sammy over to the kitchen sink and turned on the water. He filled the sink part way and put in a few drops of baby shampoo.

It was still creeping him out to think that this tiny little thing was his brother. Sam giggled and splashed water all around. By the end of bath time there was more water on Dean's shirt than there was in the sink.

"Ok super soaker, let's get you dressed," Dean suited Sam up in a diaper and plain white onesie. After a moment of thought, he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures of a smiling Sammy sitting on the couch propped up with a pillow.

"You never did get a lot of baby pictures Sammy," Dean snapped a few more shots, "So smile big."

Castiel entered the room and smiled at the sight, "This must be exciting for you."

"Huh, what?" Dean asked turning to face the angel.

"This child rearing experience. You have never had an opportunity to raise the fruit of your loins."

"First off, never say that word again," Dean said, his face twisted in disgust, "and second, maybe I haven't raised any…biological children. But I've already raised Sammy once, which is why you're going to give me back a full grown Sam ASAP."

"You're not enjoying this time with Sam as an infant?" Cas asked.

"Look, don't get me wrong Cas. I love taking care of Sam, hell, it's practically the only thing I know how to do," Dean paused to hand Sam his stuffed dog, "but the world isn't getting any safer and I need my brother fighting alongside me."

"Yes. I understand," Cas nodded, "I will inform you as soon as I have sufficient strength to age your brother. Had I never broken him in the first place, he wouldn't be in this predicament."

Dean wasn't really sure how to respond to that, because it was true. Sure the wall in Sam's brain hadn't been ideal, but it worked for the most part and kept hell at bay.

"Da, da, da, da," Sam said, speaking up from his perch on the couch.

"Don't worry lil man," Dean said as he picked up the baby, "you're gonna grow up real soon."

Sam planted a nice big slobbery, face-licking kiss on his brother.

Dean laughed, "Thanks. I love you too."

It proved to be quite simple keeping Sam entertained. Peek-a-boo, toss the baby, tickle attacks, and lots of snack times filled up the morning hours. Soon Sam was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Ready for a nap?" Dean asked the sleepy baby. Sam's yawns were contagious, "I'll join if you want?"

It was so nice to be able to sleep. Sam and Dean had been working day and night to get to the bottom of the Leviathan problem and on top of that, Sam's post-cage mental state was a living nightmare. It sent a wave of peace over Dean as he watched his little baby brother slip into a peaceful slumber.

"I'm gonna grab a few z's. Wake me up when Sam wakes up," Dean instructed Cas as he walked into the bedroom. The bed looked so cozy and inviting.

It wasn't long before Dean awoke to the sound of a loud thud followed by lots of little clanking noises.

"Cas?" Dean questioned as he went in to check on Sammy. He was not prepared for what he saw.

A full grown Sam was laying naked on the floor surrounded by broken piece of baby crib and a ripped to shreds onesie. Castiel was nowhere to be found.

**Oooo drama ahead! And if you're bummed that there's no more tiny Sammy...don't worry.**

**I LOVE reviews :) ... just sayin'**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. The Cage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Thanks to Nalana88, emebalia, Katlover98, and IcyFox West for the reviews! And to all those who are following :)**

Sam stared up at Dean with wild eyes, "Get away from me."

Sam did his best to scoot away from his brother. The color drained from Dean's face. His brother was back, in all his mentally fractured glory.

"None of this is real," Sam kept mumbling to himself as he curled up against the wall.

"Sam, " Dean tried as he inched forward, "Sam look at me."

Sam continued to stare down and repeat his new favorite phrase.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, demanding his brothers attention.

Sam looked up at his brother, he took a second to adjust his bloodshot eyes before speaking, "Dean?"

Dean nodded and Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"Dean." Sam said again, as if just speaking the name brought him a sense of comfort.

"Yeah Sam, it's me. I'm real, look let's get some clothes on you and then let's talk for a second ok?"

Sam looked down, only now realizing that he was naked. He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

Once Sam was dressed Dean started in on his questions.

"Ok Sammy," Dean began, "what do you remember?"

"Well, it's all been kind of fuzzy lately" Sam responded, he was trying to focus on answering Dean's questions but it was difficult with the Devil belting Celine Dion.

"Just tell me what you remember," Dean prompted.

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, the ghost in the hospital and then I think I had some shock therapy? I mean of course I have a lot of memories of...Lucifer, in the hospital with me."

"Yeah, good times buddy," Lucifer chimed in.

"Right," Dean said carefully, "but those aren't real remember?"

"Don't let him speak of our relationship like that!" Lucifer spat out, offended by Dean's lack of respect.

"Yeah, not real," Sam nodded, ignoring Lucifer's puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, anything else?" Dean asked. It was clear to him that Sam was distracted, most likely by Satan himself.

"Then I woke up here," Sam stated, then added, "why are we here? …and where exactly is here?"

Sam started looking around for the first time, trying to understand their surroundings.

"We're at an old hunters cabin. I brought you here, things are getting pretty bad out there man."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was I naked on the floor?" Sam asked, trying not to blush.

"Oh just one of our little games," Lucifer answered with a smile.

Sam twitched in discomfort at the devil's reply.

"It's going to sound crazy but just let me explain," Dean said. Sam nodded slowly and Dean continued, "I was desperate to find a cure for…the wall. But I was running out of options. Then I found, I found Cas, but he wasn't like before. He didn't even remember he was an angel, or anything really. He agreed to help you."

"What?" Sam was shocked, Cas had been pretty messed up the last time he remembered seeing him, "But-"

"I know, you're still…seeing things." Dean added with a sigh, "Cas couldn't rebuild the wall. So instead-"

Dean's phone rang from the other room, interrupting the conversation.

"Hang on, I'll see who it is," Dean said rising to answer the phone. A second later he came back out and sat down.

"So, where was I, right uh Cas couldn't fix you man. You're too broken. There was no other option. We had to let you go." Dean's head drooped, "I'm sorry."

Sam's eyebrows were knit in confusion, "So, I'm dead?"

Dean nodded.

Sam's face was the picture of horror when he realized what that meant. There was no way he'd made it to heaven, which only left one other place.

"The cage?" Sam said in a barely audible whisper.

In response to his quiet question, Dean's arms dropped to the ground. Blood gushed from his gaping wounds and he let out an agonizing scream. Sam's hands flew up to his ears to mute that scream he'd heard a thousand too many times.

"Sam! SAM!" Dean shouted as he tried to pry his brother hands away from his ears. Sam was crushing the sides of his head with so much force that Dean was worried he might break a finger or something. "SAMMY!"

Sam finally loosened his death grip and looked up into Dean's eyes.

"That's right man," Dean encouraged, "you're fine. You're safe, I'm here."

Sam looked around, the bloody, disfigured Dean was nowhere to be seen, that didn't comfort him too much though because it just meant he had another bloody death to watch all over again.

"Please," Sam begged, already defeated, "just leave Dean alone. Pick someone else for a change."

"Sammy, what are you talking about?" Dean asked looking down at his exhausted brother.

"You can kill me, skin me, burn me, and drown me, whatever. Just leave my brother out of it," Sam said looking away, "just stop wearing him. Please."

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath; it was just like back at the warehouse. The devil had him convinced of some crazy lie.

"Sam, it's just me. This is real remember? We got you out, you're home. Well you're in a dumpy old hunting cabin, but you're with me. It's Dean. Not some crazy hallucination. We've been through this before."

Sam was getting real tired of his inability to tell real from imagined.

"So I'm alive?" Sam asked, still hesitating to believe that he wasn't in the cage. It was an emotional rollercoaster.

"Yes, I was just explaining to you about how Cas couldn't rebuild the wall. Then we got a call, Meg, by the way. She can't find us with all the demon warding we've got going on here. But that's beside the point."

Sam was more and more confused by the minute.

"Anyways," Dean continued, "Instead of fixing the wall, Cas took you back to a time when you didn't have all these memories of hell."

"Ok," Sam offered, still suspicious.

"He…turned you into a baby," Dean said, waiting to see the reaction that played out on Sam's face and he got just what he was waiting for.

"What? No." Sam said.

Dean pulled out his phone and flipped to a picture taken earlier that day.

"I took this one this morning," Dean said, handing the phone to his brother.

"That's impossible," Sam said as he looked at the smiley baby on Dean's screen.

"Impossible? With us Sam? Come on," Dean grunted and took the phone back, "you were a cute baby."

"So, let's assume I just run with this and believe that I was a baby this morning," Sam said, mulling over the idea of it, "then why am I back to this now?"

Sam motioned to his worn out body, which was shutting down on him one organ at a time.

Dean shrugged, "Beat's me. Cas said he'd need some time before he could…age you properly. He was going to take you back to like the Stanford aged you."

"Hmm," Sam pondered on that for a second, "So I'd like relive my twenties? With no knowledge of what happened after I started hunting again?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"I wouldn't know about my death, or yours," Sam's eyebrows furrowed, "or dad's, Bobby's, or,"

"Yeah, exactly. You'd have no memories of any of the crap we've been through," Dean smiled as he added, "but you'd have to get over your rebellious phase and come hunt with me again. I can't take these Leviathans down alone."

"Huh, good luck convincing me of that," Sam said with a little smirk, he remembered how stubborn he'd been. He was one angsty kid. He was getting a little excited, thinking about how nice it would be to not be plagued with memories of hell and demon blood and unrelenting guilt.

"Oh, look at that little sparkle of hope in your eyes," Lucifer cackled, "this is too much fun!"

Sam closed his eyes, hoping to block out the devil.

"You ok Sam?" Dean asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, 'm good," Sam forced himself to open his eyes so he could reassure his brother. He wasn't quite convinced that this was real and yet he also felt like it couldn't ALL be an illusion, "So should we call for Cas to come back then?"

Dean nodded and started his "prayer" to Castiel, "Hey Cas, get your feathers back here. Sam's ready if you are."

Nothing.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"That's odd," Dean said as he rose to answer. He looked outside, "It's Meg. You stay in here, the place is still warded against demons and I'm not gonna break any of the traps so she can come inside. You sit tight and I'll go out and see what she wants."

Sam nodded and watched as Dean grabbed the demon knife and stepped outside. After a second Sam realized how thirsty he was. He stood and went to the bathroom to grab a sip of water. When he looked in the bathroom mirror he wasn't too surprised to see Lucifer's reflection smiling back at him.

"Sammy," he cooed, "stop trying to push me out. You know I'm here with you and I know every little thought running through this noggin of yours."

Sam closed his eyes.

"You're in the cage. With me." Lucifer smiled, "You know and I know it."

"I don't know that," Sam spat out, "not for sure."

"You know how we used to test your little freedom theory," Lucifer said staring down at a razor on the edge of the sink, "a few little cuts in the right places and you'll know all right."

Sam looked down at the shiny razor blade. He remembered. Lucifer would always stop his little games when Sam killed himself. Then a new game would start.

"I know you're done with this one Sammy," Lucifer smiled, "and I'm ready for a new one too."

Sam's mind was racing, finally he picked up the razor. At least whenever he died in the cage he got a few moments of dull pain before a new game started, which was a blessed reprieve to the constant sharp daggers of torture that Lucifer always had an abundance of. Sam made the necessary incisions and waited for darkness to close in.

…..

"So your pretty boy angel is AWOL?" Meg asked.

"Right, and Sam is right back to insomnia and hallucinations," Dean said rubbing a hand over his stubble.

"Hmm sounds like you're a tad distracted Dean. I thought we were going to end this Leviathan problem, and soon."

"I know, I want Dick as much as you do," Dean said.

Meg gave Dean a once over, "Didn't know that little fact about you Dean-o."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Dead. Dick Roman dead is what I want. And I want every Leviathan back where it belongs."

"Mmhmm," Meg looked beyond Dean inside the cabin, "Hey, is that normal for you?"

Dean turned around to see blood seeping out from under the bathroom door. In a flash he was at the door. It was locked.

"SAM!" Dean called pounding on the door, "Sammy open up!"

Dean stopped to listen for any noise inside; he was a bit surprised when he heard what sounded like a faint whimper.

"Sam, you gotta open up man. It's just me, Dean," Dean listened again.

"Dean?" Came a small voice from inside.

"That's right, now open up Sammy," Dean waited and his nerves calmed as he heard movement from inside followed by the sound of the lock opening.

The door opened and Dean was greeted by a fourteen-year-old boy swimming in Sam's bloody clothes.

"Dean?" Sam was confused; this was a full-grown man before him. Not his teenaged brother.

"It's me Sammy, I'm just a little older," Dean smiled and tried to stay calm. Inside he was freaking out. Why the freak was Sam jumping from age to age? What had Cas done?

"Dean, what's going on? Where's dad? Why are you so old? Where did this blood come from?" Sam was rattling off questions like an auctioneer.

"Whoa, slow down man," Dean looked down into Sam's big questioning eyes, "look I'll explain everything."

"It's Sam's blood," Meg called from outside the cabin, as if to remind Dean she was still around, "I could recognize its stench from a mile away."

Dean cursed himself as he realized that delusional Sam must have tried to end his life, it wouldn't have been the first time. It was lucky that he'd done a time jump before he could finish the job.

"Who's she?" Sam asked his brother in a whisper. He was still trying to understand why Dean was so old.

Dean didn't answer, instead he turned to Meg, "Find Cas if you can and tell him we need him. And see if you can get more info on banishing the Leviathans."

"Would you like anything else with that, master?" Meg replied with extra sarcasm.

"Scram," Dean said dismissing the demon, he didn't have time for her shenanigans at a time like this.

Meg threw up her hands in surrender and exited stage left. Dean promptly shut the front door and turned his attention back to Sam.

"Dean, you look older than Dad. And more tired too," Sam said with a little laugh, "what happened to you?"

Dean sighed, "Kid, trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Where's dad?" Sam asked. Dean had been hoping this question would have been forgotten, he weighed out his options and then responded.

"Sam I'm gonna be real with you. You always like when I tell you the truth right? Even if it's hard to hear?" Dean waited for a confirmation.

Sam solemnly nodded his head, "Yeah Dean, I can handle it. I'm not a kid anymore."

Dean gave a slight laugh at that and then proceed to fill Sam in on the situation, leaving out a few details here and there.

"Wow," Sam took a deep breath.

Dean waited for Sam to say something else.

"So how many kids do you have?" Sam asked.

...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**If you want Sam to jump to a certain age or time period in his life let me know because I can kind of play around with that a bit while some other plot points are brewing :)**


	4. Cookies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the long time between posting. Holidays and family and stuff :)**

**Thanks to: Bookdancer, emebalia, StyxxsOmega, fuzzywords, and kobby76 for the reviews!**

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"What?!" Dean laughed, surprised at his brothers question, "none!"

"But you're old," Sam responded, as if it was expected of adults to have children by their mid thirties.

"Hey, I'm not that old and to answer your next question, you don't have kids either."

Sam nodded slowly, he looked disappointed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

"Sammy," Dean could read his brother like an open book.

"It's just," Sam brushed his hair out of his face, "I think you'd be a great dad. It's too bad you don't have kids. Plus, I'd be a cool uncle, like Uncle Bobby."

Dean smiled but his smile faded a bit as his thoughts turned to the recently absent Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby's still alive right?" Sam asked.

Dean simply gave a shake of his head, no.

"Oh," Sam wasn't so sure he liked this future world, "so what do we do now?"

"Now," Dean sat down on the couch, "we wait for Cas."

"The angel?" Dean's rundown had been pretty basic, "the one who's going to turn me into an adult?"

Dean nodded, "Just as soon as he shows up again."

Hours passed. No Cas. No age jumping.

"Dean can we please do something. I'm so bored," Sam was starting to get cagey.

"Look man, I don't have any clothes that will actually fit you because you keep jumping from age to age, so we can't go out anywhere. Plus, even if we did you might just explode into a different version of you."

"That's so weird."

"Tell me about it," Dean said. He was sorry that there wasn't a whole lot to do but wait around.

"Hey Dean, can I ask you something?" Sam figured if he had no entertainment at least he could have a nice conversation with his old brother.

"Shoot."

"Do we ever get to be normal?" Sam figured he already knew the answer, but he couldn't help but ask, "Like even for a little bit?"

Dean took a moment to think about his brother's question. Dean realized that this young version of Sam had no inkling of the demon blood in his veins, his role in the apocalypse, or anything like that. He wanted to give the kid hope though, even if it wouldn't matter for long, he couldn't stand seeing Sammy disappointed.

"I guess you could say we do. For a little bit."

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up, "tell me about it!"

"Well," Dean tried to word things in a way that would be pleasing, "you're my genius kid brother and when you grow up you get a full ride scholarship to Stanford."

"No way!" Sam was nearly bouncing off the couch, "You're lying! No way I'd get in there."

Dean laughed, "You do. Dork!"

"Jerk!" Sam shot back, "wait and Dad let me go?"

Dean shrugged, "You think you'd let Dad stop you?"

Sam tried to hide the smile that was creeping over his face.

"I used to think Dad was the most stubborn man alive. But that was before I started comparing him to you," Dean smiled.

The two brothers talked and teased until the sun went down.

"I can't believe you've cleaned me out of my entire food supply," Dean remarked as he threw away the empty containers that littered the table, "that was supposed to last me at least a few days."

"What?" Sam said as he finished off the last of the power bars, "I'm growing."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you sure did a lot of that."

"Hey do I get as tall as you and Dad?" Sam asked.

As much as Dean wanted to tell a little white lie he went with the truth, knowing how much it would please Sam.

"You're taller than both of us."

Sam nearly choked on his last bite, "What!?

"Yeah, I mean look at these clothes you've been swimming in all day," Dean ruffled his little brother's hair. It was nice to have him be little, for a while.

Sam took a minute to examine just how large they were, "I'm like a giant!"

"More like a Sasquatch, but yeah," Dean yawned.

Sam matched Dean's yawn and raised him another, "Mm tired."

"There's a bed in there," Dean pointed to the little room, "I got the couch."

"You sure?" Sam smiled, "The elderly usually need softer beds and-"

Dean threw baby Sam's stuffed animal at the teenager, "Get to bed!"

The two brothers laughed and parted ways for the night. Dean was a little nervous as to who he would wake up with in the morning, but he was sure it would all work out eventually. Cas would come back and everything would be fine.

The morning came and Dean was greeted by a still teenaged Sam.

"Morning," Sam chirped to a sleepy Dean. He got a mumbled response.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" Sam was digging through the empty cupboards. The only thing left uneaten was baby formula and a few jars of pureed veggies.

"You look ridiculous," Dean commented as the brothers entered the mini mart.

Sam was outfitted in one of Deans shirts and a pair of sweatpants with the drawstring pulled in to its limit. They were barely hanging on.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Dean started filling a shopping basket with food. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed a few items.

"It's a mini mart Dean, and we had no food."

"Yeah, well let's just hurry and get out of here," Dean's eyes shot around the shop like lasers. He knew the Leviathans were after them and they seemed to have eyes everywhere, "Besides, we don't know when you're going to go all transformers on me."

"Um, about that," Sam looked to his nervous brother, "I think I have more control over it than you might think."

Dean said nothing but his eyes shot Sam a questioning look.

"I can feel it," Sam explained, "I can feel my body wanting…something."

"You sure that's not just your puberty talking?" Dean asked with a smile, sometimes he couldn't resist.

"Shut up!" Sam punched his big brothers arm, "I mean something weird. Like I'm being pulled a million different directions, but if I just kind of block it out then I'm fine. I think maybe that's why I'm still the way I am and I haven't done any age jumping yet."

"Huh," Dean thought it over as he paid for the groceries and they drove back to the cabin.

"So can you feel what age your being pulled towards?" Dean asked as he stirred a pot of chili. His stomach growled and he realized he was pretty hungry himself.

"No, not really," Sam replied. He could see on Dean's face the debate he was having with himself, "You want me to let go huh? And see what happens? See what age I turn next?"

"No Sammy," Dean said, but his voice wasn't too steady, "this is some pretty heavy angel work and I don't want to go poking at it. I mean what if you 'let go' and then you go to being like ninety and you die on me? Or you get stuck-" Dean stopped before he went into the details of post-cage Sam.

"Dean, I know you need me old enough to fight. I'm not helping you right now like this. I'm just some stupid kid brother who needs a babysitter," Sam continued, silencing any argument Dean might have, "so until I get to the right fighting age, just explain to me that it's roulette Sam and I have to go with it."

Dean sighed, he didn't want to agree with Sam but it was true. He didn't need a teenage brother, he needed all the muscle and brains that Sam could offer. If they were going to take down the Leviathan it would have to be quick, before they could get any stronger. Cas had jumped ship and Dean needed Sam in his prime.

Sam stood and surprised Dean by giving him a nice long hug.

"Ok," Sam sighed, "I'm gonna go now. Good luck Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and prayed for a second that when he opened them he'd be eye to eye with his brother. Unfortunately, luck was never Dean Winchester's thing.

What Dean saw before him was a tiny toddler draped in a t-shirt.

"Cookies?" Sam asked looking up at his new friend.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

**Hopefully ya'll liked this chapter! PLEASE review, review's make me so happy :)**

**I got a few requests for toddler Sam so that's coming up and then after that...well I'm pretty pumped for it.**


	5. Saving People

**Ok...I'm the worst person in the world for taking SO LONG to update. Please don't kill me...or worse: stop reading/reviewing! **

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait and also I have the next one just about ready so it will be up VERY soon. I'll try and be better. It's just been crazy with family and a new semester..I'll stop giving excuses now.**

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean looked down and almost said a very bad word.

"Cookies?" Sam repeated. His mouth curved into a tiny smile.

"Sorry bud, we don't have any cookies," Dean tried to smile back, but he was overwhelmed with the worry that washed over him. He couldn't help thinking that maybe it would have been better to keep the teenager around.

Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes, "but I want cookies."

"It's ok Sammy, guess what I have for you," Dean looked around and tried to think of the sweetest thing he had just purchased, "I have…uh…look a granola bar! And there are chocolate chips in it. Just like a cookie."

Sam's face scrunched up. He was deep in thought. Finally, he stuck his hand out, waiting for his treat. Dean handed it over.

"Thank you," Sam took the treat that Dean had taken the liberty of unwrapping.

"And we have yummy chili too," Dean said as he scooped himself up a bowl. He didn't have much of an appetite after everything but he needed to keep his strength up, especially if he had a toddler on his hands.

"Where's daddy?" Sam asked as he munched on his treat.

Dean was not in the mood to explain anything to a toddler.

"He's working," Dean explained, he didn't think little Sammy would understand any other explanation.

"Ok," Sam smiled, but then his face displayed worry, "where's Dean?"

"Sammy, I'm Dean. I'm just all grown up because I ate all my vegetables and drank all my milk."

"Wow!" Sam looked up at his big brother in amazement, "I want veggables for dinner! I wanna be big like you Dean!"

Dean smiled at the little boy; he was so innocent and so accepting.

"We're all out of vegetables right now bud, but we'll buy some more soon."

"Ok," Sam smiled, "Can we play now?"

Dean nodded and watched as his brother ran off to look for toys and books. He took a minute to eat some chili and enjoy the silence. It didn't last for long.

"Deeeaaannn!" Sam called from the bedroom.

Dean remembered that little call for assistance. He put down his bowl and went to his brother's rescue. Sam was sitting on the bed, his little arms crossed, and a tiny pout on his face.

"There isn't any toys! Not in this whole place."

Dean picked up the stuffed puppy, "what about this?"

"That's for babies!" Sam sighed.

"Oh," Dean smiled, "right, I forgot, you're a big boy now."

Sam nodded.

Dean thought back to his childhood, what did he used to do to entertain his brother? Then it all came flooding back.

"Sam, we don't need toys remember?" Dean smiled, "We can just make pretend."

Sam hopped off of the bed with a big grin on his face, "I love make pretend! 'K now I'm the good guy and…you can be a good guy too, and dere's bad guys cus they robbed a bank and we're gonna stop um. Then we're heroes!"

Sam was talking a mile a minute but Dean nodded along with every word. Having little Sammy around didn't help much with destroying the leviathan population, but it seemed like it could be a little fun. He had no idea what he was in for.

For hours Superhero Sam and his trusty sidekick Dean fought invisible foes. Dean slashed through the bad guys with his make believe sword, and it felt good. It was nice to be the good guy, nothing more and nothing less. Sam wasn't old enough to make up any tragic backstories or character flaws. In the end Dean always got the girl and Sam always won some sort of medal or award.

"G'job Dean!" Sam praised as he gave Dean's shoulder a pat. He was sitting on the kitchen counter with a giant spoon (gun) in one hand and a sack of chips (money) in the other.

"Thanks, you too Sam Man. It's getting pretty late dude, you want to get ready for bed?"

"No! We have to go save more people Dean!" Little did he know, the words Sam spoke couldn't have been truer.

"Ok well how about we save them tomorrow. We need to sleep otherwise we might turn into zombies!"

Sam's eyes grew wide in fear but soon a little smile peaked out when he saw that Dean was only teasing.

"You're silly! Zombies isn't real." Sam paused, "Right Dean?"

Dean sighed and ruffled the mess of curly brown hair that was exploding out of his brothers head, "Right Sammy. And if they were real…"

"You'd save me!" Sam squealed leaping from the counter into his brothers arms.

"That's right." Dean caught the little kid and set him down, "alright you run and get in bed and I'll come tuck you in."

"'K!" Sam ran into the bedroom, his dirty shirt trailing on the floor.

Dean made a mental note to go ahead and purchase a pair of sweats and a t-shirt in a variety of sizes. He didn't know how much longer this was going to go on but he couldn't keep dressing his brother in a bloody shirt and nothing else.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Three days later Cas popped up in the middle of the living room. He said nothing, but his face showed a look of pure confusion. Sam was standing on the coffee table waving around a roll of toilet paper and Dean was standing on top of a wobbly pile of couch cushions.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed jumping off of the cushions. Before Cas could respond he collapsed into a heap of trench coat and tired angel. Dean ran to his side and tried to wake him. Cas struggled to open his eyes but finally was able to move from the floor to an armchair, with Dean's assistance.

Sam stood carefully behind the shield of his brother and watched the stranger.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked, he knew he wouldn't get an answer just yet. Cas was still shifting in and out of consciousness.

Sam tugged on the hem of Dean's shirt and looked up with questioning eyes. Dean dropped to his brother's level and explained, "Sammy, this is Cas."

Sam's gaze bounced from his big brothers eyes to the new arrival.

"Cas?"

"Yeah, that's right bud. And guess what? He's an angel!" Dean said with a smile.

"Whoa," Sam's eyes lit up with joy, "Really?"

"Really," Dean confirmed, "But he's been working really hard, doing good things. So he needs to rest up for a minute. Ok?"

"'k Dean," Sam smiled, "Dean, where's his wings?"

"Um," Dean scratched his cheek, "they're invisible."

"Accuualy… Dean," Cas mumbled, "I-I-I- um."

"Cas. Rest," Dean turned to Sam, "Sammy you want to be a big helper and go get my friend a pillow?"

Sam nodded so hard his head almost flew off. He scurried into the other room.

"Cas! What the hell man! Where have you been?" Dean whispered with angry undertones.

"I have it," Cas said in one big exhale.

"Have what?"

"What we need to send the Leviathans back…back where they belong," Cas gripped his side in pain.

Sam appeared and handed the pillow to the angel, "Here Mr. Angel."

Cas forced a smile, "Thank you, Sam."

Sam turned to Dean and whispered with great excitement, "He knows my name!"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(next one coming soon)**


	6. New Plan

**SPOILER ALERT! This chapter has spoilers all the way up to the current episode just so ya know. Throwing it out there. So if you aren't all caught up then don't read this :)**

**I hope you are enjoying the story still! Please let me know what you think!**

**Special thanks to kobby76, emebalia, StyxxsOmega, Nyx Ro and Fandomnerd15 for the reviews!**

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

It took a lot of sweet-talking but finally Dean was able to convince Sam that they were all going to take naps. Once Sam was out cold Dean turned his attention to Cas.

"So what happened?"

"I'm sorry that I left, but I saw no other option. I have figured out how to stop the Leviathan, and I have the weapon that can do it. It took a bit of time. I had to find the new prophet, he translated the word and now we have the ability to exterminate all Leviathan."

Dean paused waiting for more. Cas said nothing more but continued to stare into Dean's eyes.

"And?" Dean finally questioned.

"And what?" Cas asked, confused.

"Cas," Dean sighed, "You know the drill, there is always an 'and' or a 'but' with us. Nothing is ever that simple."

"Well I can't say that it will be simple but I have the required weapon, so it will be possible."

Dean mulled this for a moment, "So what do we do?"

"Ancient texts inform us that if we cut off the head of the beast the body will also perish."

"Dick?"

"Yes, we need to kill Dick Roman. With this," Cas pulled from out of his trench coat what appeared to be a bloody bone, "the sooner the better. The world is falling apart with great haste."

"Ok Cas well as much as I'd love to jump to the rescue, I've got a kid and a wounded angel on my team and it's not looking too good. Please tell me that you can bring Sam back in the ring," Dean looked to his angel friend with pleading eyes. He could already see that Cas wasn't in condition to be healing others, he was already struggling to heal himself.

"Dean," Cas said in his typical 'Cas being condescending' voice, "you know I can't fix Sam. I've already done too much damage and I think at this point it would be wise to leave your brother and his mental state alone."

"You think it 'would be wise' to just let him live a life of jumping from age to age? Since you've left I've dealt with Sam at his lowest, after Lucifer and the cage, as a teenager, and now he's a freakin' toddler! Sam can't live like that and I can't keep on lying to him about what's going on around him."

"Listen to me Dean, perhaps it's better this way," Cas sighed, "I will take care of the Leviathan myself and if needed I will seek other assistance. I thought you might want to help, but you and your brother can stay here."

"Are you deaf Cas?" Dean was up and pacing at this point, "Sam is a walking nuke! When he was fourteen the other day he told me that he has a little bit of control over how long he stays a certain age, but I don't know how that works and for all I know he could change one day into his comatose self and stay that way forever! We need your help. Sam comes before everything."

"Dean?" the voice was soft and weak.

Dean turned his attention to his now fully-grown brother who stood in the doorway of the bedroom, with a sheet wrapped around his waist.

"Sam, you're up," Dean walked toward his brother, "how are you feeling?"

Dean was trying to place his brothers age, but it was unfamiliar to him. Sam looked thin, almost fragile. He was sporting dark circles under this eyes and ridiculously long hair, even for Sam.

"Dean! Is it really you?" Sam asked with hope. He stared deep into his brother's green eyes. Green not black. Sam rushed towards his brother with such ferocity that he almost lost his sheet in the process. He grabbed his brother's arm with his free hand and felt the smooth skin beneath his thumb.

"This is incredible! What did you have to do?" Sam looked up at Dean with a big goofy grin. Before Dean could answer Sam had him wrapped up in a tight Winchester hug.

Dean was completely lost, Sam was acting like a madman.

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about man? When are you from? I don't remember you like this? You look terrible," Dean couldn't help noticing the new scars his brother was sporting, "this can't be you when I was in hell right?"

"Wait," Sam said trying to get his bearings, "what's going on right now?"

Cas finally spoke up, reminding both brothers that he was still there, "We were about to take down the head of the Leviathan. But in your unstable condition it appears I will be doing that alone."

Sam let that information sink in for a second. He was back before so much of the crap that had been their lives. Sure it wasn't the best time but it also wasn't the worst.

"That is the best news I've heard in a long time," Sam smiled, "I'm from the future, and I think I know what we need to do."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam decided it would probably be best to put some clothes on before they got down to business and hashed out a plan.

"Want me to make you something to eat too?" Dean called from the kitchenette as Sam changed.

"No thanks," Sam responded upon entering the room dressed in some 'adult Sam' clothes that Dean had purchased. They were a little big on him but they did the job.

"You sure?" Dean asked as he finished crafting a sandwich, "I already made you a sandwich, you look like you're starving man."

"Yeah we'll the future is pretty tough," Sam said as he took a seat.

"What's happening? Did we get rid of the Leviathan after all?" Dean asked.

"Right, Leviathan," Sam almost wanted to laugh. He wished those little monsters were the only thing he had to worry about. Where he came from his brother was a full-fledged demon, Crowley's new best friend, "we got rid of them."

Dean cracked a slight smile but it dimmed as he noticed Sam wasn't smiling.

"Let me guess," Dean guessed, "it doesn't end with the Leviathan."

"Does it ever end for us?" Sam asked with a hint of bitter snark in his voice, "Dean listen I can help, I can get rid of the Leviathan forever, all of them, but you have to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"First promise that you'll do it," Sam demanded.

"No! I don't know what kind of crazy plan you have up your sleeve. I'm not going to agree to something unless I know what I'm agreeing to," Dean was growing skeptical.

"Please Dean."

"Just tell me what you want."

"It's not what I want Dean. It's what I need. I need you to promise," Sam sighed, he knew Dean wasn't going to agree but he had to try, "you need to promise me that when I die you won't bring me back."

"When you die? You die Sammy? When? Tell me how and I'll stop it, we've got time," Dean was all riled up now.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, he knew this would be Dean's response.

"Dean, you don't understand. Just calm down and let me explain," Sam waited to see that Dean was going to remain silent, and then he continued, "this is what happened, we went to kill Dick Roman and when I stabbed him in the neck he and all of his kind were sucked into purgatory because that's where they belong. I got sucked in too, but not to purgatory Dean. I went where I belonged and as hard as this is to believe…I went to Heaven."

It was a flat out lie, but Sam was hoping Dean would buy it.

"That's not hard to believe Sammy," Dean whispered. Maybe there had been traces of demon in his blood but his heart had always been made of pure gold. He'd saved the fricken world for crying out loud. Not just anybody is willing to do that.

"Well, I loved it there…it was peaceful, and I was happy," Sam forced a smile, "this is a miracle, because now I can go back to Heaven. And we can prevent the current future from happening. If that makes sense."

Dean and Cas sat in silence. Thinking.

"Heaven is quite pleasant," Cas offered, "well…most of the time."

Dean's brain was spinning. More than anything he wanted Sammy safe and happy…and yet even more than that he just wanted Sammy. He wanted his brother with him. At his side, just like it had always been. He didn't want to have to say goodbye again. And he definitely didn't want to say goodbye forever.

"Did I…" Dean started.

"Yeah," Sam already knew the question, "you brought me back. And I don't blame you, really Dean. I would have done the same thing in your situation."

Those words stung a bit as they left his lips, Sam hadn't brought his brother back. He'd let him rot in purgatory, but this was his chance to make things right.

"But you can't do it again, you have to promise me."

"Sammy – "

"No, Dean listen. Bad things happen if you bring me back. Very bad."

"Nothing we can't handle Sammy," Dean said trying to sound optimistic.

"You want to know how bad it gets?" Sam asked, realizing that the only way he had a chance here was to be brutally honest (with a few embellishments).

Sam took Dean's silence as a cue.

"When I come back we find a new mission in banishing all demons from the earth. We thought it would be possible, turns out it isn't. I wind up in a coma as a living vegetable, again, and end up getting possessed by a fallen angel, again."

Deans eyes blew up to the size of watermelons.

"Not Lucifer," Sam clarified, "but nearly as bad. While possessed I manage to kill the new prophet, Kevin, you don't know him yet Dean but he's our friend. Then I end up banishing all of the angels out of heaven."

Now it was Cas's turn to flip.

"All of the angels!?"

"Yeah, they all fall. And Cas becomes human…and dies," ok so death was a bit of an exaggeration, "and that's not all."

"What else could possibly go wrong," Dean asked. He didn't want to believe what Sam was saying, but then they were the Winchesters.

"I haven't even told you the worst part yet," Sam sighed, "Dean, in the future that I come from, the future where you bring me back, you are a demon. And it's my fault."

Dean laughed.

"That doesn't seem funny Dean," Cas commented.

"He's making this up," Dean said, looking to Sam for confirmation, "just how do you manage to get me turned into a demon Sammy?"

"I need to be taken out and the only way you can kill the angel inside of me is by taking on the mark of Cain," again kind of an interpretation of the truth.

"No," Cas says doubtful, "that is much to powerful for Dean to be messing with."

"Well he does, and he gets rid of my angel problem but in the process loses his humanity and becomes Crowley's drinking buddy. That's where I'm coming from. A world where my brother is a demon and there's nothing I can do it. Nothing."

Sam and Cas looked to Dean. For a while he said nothing, he just let it all seep in.

"And what if I don't bring you back?" Dean suggested, "what then? What if things become even worse than you just explained."

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh, "how could it get any worse than that Dean?"

"There's always a new worse," said Dean, and as he said it Sam flinched. He remembered Lucifer expressing a similar view on life. There was always a new ten on the pain scale.

"Dean," Sam said, his voice low and serious, "trust me. There can be no possible worse than the hell I've been living in. You have to believe that."

"I don't have to believe anything, Sam we can change all of that."

"Yes! Exactly, if you don't bring me back then none of that ever happens. You get to live a nice life, hunting the occasional demon, working with Cas. It would be great. Here's a helpful hint: find the key to the old Men of Letters bunker. It can be your home. Your Batcave."

"Huh?" Dean was confused.

"Just trust me," Sam smiled, "Dean you can be so happy I know you can. So much loss and hurt can be sidestepped here. Just let me handle Dick, die, and stay dead."

Cas handed the bloody bone over to Sam, "Good luck."

"Thanks Cas," Sam offered a half smile, "Now I can take out Dick but I'm gonna need you two to help distract him. And before we do anything, I'm going to need your word Dean."

"Well then I guess we're not doing anything," Dean said. He sat down and folded his arms.

"Dean – " Cas started.

"No Cas! I'm not letting my brother die, and if he did manage to get himself killed I'd bring him back. Every time. If we saddle up as the three amigos I'll be the one to kill Dick. Sammy's not going anywhere."

Sam took a minute to think about the predicament they were in. He could feel the pull inside of him trying to get him to jump to a new age, but he was strong enough to fend it off. As long as he remained conscious he could control it. Dean was stubborn and he wasn't going to be changing his mind anytime soon.

"Ok," Sam said, weighing out his options, "New plan. I'll kill him and you can pull me out of Heaven. Just give me a year there. That's all I ask. Just a little break. You gotta admit I deserve one."

One year in purgatory, then his dues to Dean would be paid.

Dean mulled. He didn't want Sam to have to die at all, but Sam was really stuck on this idea of having his little slice of heaven back. He wanted to make his brother happy.

"I think I still like my plan better. I kill him. I die. You bring me back," Dean smiled, "or don't. Whatever."

Cas rolled his eyes, "this is going to go on for days. People are dying and quickly. We need to move."

Before either Winchester had the chance to respond Cas pushed a finger to Deans temple, and watched his body go limp.

"I don't have much strength left but that should knock him out for a few hours. He'll be fine. You said you know how to end this, let's go."

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

**Ahhh sorry toddler Sam didn't last longer...I know you guys were fans of that...hopefully you are cool with where this is going yet, and if you like it I have a long plot plan in place. If you're ready for it to wrap up so you can move on to another story I have a short plan I can switch over to. Just let me know :)**

**Please Review! It makes me happy :)**


	7. Taking Care of Business

**I know! I'm so terrible at updating. I should be stoned or something. I really do promise I'm trying my best. This semester is really keeping me busy. Anyways, enough excuses...**

It wasn't long before Sam and Cas were standing in front of Dicks office.

"Ok Cas, remember stick to the plan. We distract him, I stab him in the neck and you make a run for it, get as far away from me as possible," Sam instructed, "far away."

"Right." Cas had his game face on.

"And Cas, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything Sam."

"Make sure Dean doesn't do anything stupid to bring me back," Sam warned.

"That could prove to be a difficult task. Your brother has a history of doing stupid things for you."

"I know," Sam smiled, classic Dean, "but please do what you can."

"I will," Cas promised.

Before they allowed themselves any more time to think things through they burst through the doors. There was a spot of killing that needed taking care of and then before they knew it they were face to face with Dick Roman himself. He was calm, as if he knew this moment was inevitable.

"Hello Sam, Castiel. I must say I'm surprised that your third wheel didn't care to join the party," Dick flashed a toothy grin, "too bad. I would have enjoyed watching his face as I eat yours off."

"Enough monologing," Sam pulled the bloody bone out from inside his jacket, "it's time for you to go home."

Sam jabbed the bloody bone into the neck of the monster before him. Dick staggered backward. He appeared to be genuinely surprised that Sam had managed to end him. A pulse in the air began to grow and it seemed as if Dick was radiating. It was all too familiar to Sam.

"Run, Cas!" Sam cried out.

Cas was mesmerized by the scene before him. He slowly backed away.

"Get out of here!"

"Sammy!"

The voice came as a shock.

"Dean?" Sam turned to see Dean in the doorway.

"Sammy don't do this, please."

"I have to," Sam smiled faintly, "jerk."

And with that Dick exploded into a mess of black goo and then the area around him imploded, leaving Cas and Dean standing alone.

It was silent for a minute as Dean processed what had just transpired.

"Dean," Cas lowered his eyes to the floor, "I am truly sorry, but – "

Dean delivered a swift blow to the angels face.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

When Sam awoke he was propped up against a tree and covered in mud. Everything was dark. The air seemed heavy and the smell of blood was unmistakable. It was quiet, but not a peaceful quiet. It was the kind of quiet that meant something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly, Sam was jumped by some creature of the night. He couldn't tell if it was a vampire, ghoul, shape shifter, it could have been anything. Sam fought with all his might, but it didn't do much good. He had no weapons and his strength was gone. Soon the creature was sinking its teeth into his jugular. He cried out in pain first, then exhaustion as he was drained.

"Stop," he begged, "please stop."

The creature retracted and looked at Sam, confused.

"You're human," she licked the blood off of her lips, "what are you doing here?"

Sam could barely focus on what she was asking him, he was faint from blood loss.

"I killed a Leviathan," Sam whispered, coughing up blood, "got sucked in with him."

"Great! So that means they're all back now," she stood and looked down on her prey, "and you say it's your fault?"

Sam tilted his head slightly in an attempt to nod.

"I should kill you now, not that it matters," she flipped a curl back behind her ear. Looking down at the human she almost felt a tinge of sadness. Poor guy had no clue what he was in for.

Sam struggled to keep his eyes open. He could feel unconsciousness fighting to take over. He wanted to ask his attacker what she meant about killing him and how it wouldn't matter, but he was too tired. Finally, he gave in to the darkness.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean raised his glass in the bartender's direction.

"Aren't you going a little hard for four in the afternoon?" Carly asked as she poured him another shot, "rough day?"

Dean sighed, "You have no idea."

She gave a small smile and turned to help another customer.

"Dean."

"Cas," Dean turned to see the angel who had popped up in the stool next to him, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"This is important," Cas said.

"Getcha something to drink?" Carly asked, she'd only turned away for a second but there was already another customer.

"No thank you," Cas responded.

"Look man, spare me the 'he's in a better place speech' and get the hell out," Dean growled.

Carly looked at Dean with a newfound sympathy. Poor guy.

"That's just it," Cas started, "he's not in Heaven."

Carly had turned her attention to wiping down the bar, but she couldn't help overhearing the conversation. She couldn't believe this trench coat man's lack of tact and sympathy.

"What do you mean he's not in heaven," Dean whispered, his voice was low but the anger was heard loud and clear in Castiel's ears, "If he's not in Heaven…where the hell is he?"

**Sorry it was so short! Next chapter will be up this weekend :) And it will be longer!**

**Thank you SO much to those of you who have reviewed or are consistent reviewers. It really means a lot to me! I love reading them.**

**Please keep reviewing! **


	8. Deals

**Thank you SOOO much to everyone for reading and a really really big thanks to those who review! It makes me so happy :) **

"I promised Sam that I would try to stop you from doing stupid things Dean," Cas said popping up in the front passengers seat.

"I thought I told you to get lost," Dean pushed down even harder on the gas, "if you're not going to help then leave."

"I don't think you realize the danger behind this Dean. Sam's soul should have gone to heaven and since it's not there that means that someone has it."

"And I know exactly who that someone is," Dean said as he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the abandoned crossroad.

He swung the car door open, but left the car running with the lights on.

"Crowley! I know you can hear me you no good son of a –"

"No need for expletives, Dean," Crowley looked around his new surroundings, "where's your moose?"

"You know damn well where he is, now give him back." The fire in Dean's eyes was burning bright.

Crowley took a second to process, "You let him die…again?"

"Cut the act, he's not in heaven so that means he's –

"Downstairs doing the hellfire rumba, I'm sorry Dean but you are very wrong," Crowley sighed, "I would love to have a Winchester on a lease, but I don't. Not at the moment anyway. When you do find your overgrown brother, send my regards. It appears my little Leviathan problem is gone. I'm assuming those gooey monsters are what got him."

Crowley lifted his hand to snap away.

"Wait," Dean begged, "please. I'll do anything."

"Dean," Cas whispered with a hint of warning.

"Is that so," a smile played on Crowley's face, "Dean Winchester will do anything for little old me?"

"I just want my brother back," he quickly added, "alive and perfectly healthy and sane."

"A sane Winchester? Is there such a thing?" Crowley laughed, "so you want to make a deal?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Dean, this is a really stupid idea," Cas commented.

"Castiel, haven't you learned by now that those are the only kind of idea's Dean is capable of?" Crowley asked. He turned his attention back to Dean, "now what are you willing to offer me?"

"I don't know, the usual?" Dean was a bit confused.

"I can't take your soul Dean! Do you know how quickly it would be snatched out of my little hands from your idiotic giant? Or this bloody angel? No, no, I'll require something else, something more…tangible."

"Ok like what?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam awoke again, to find himself in the exact same place as before the attack. Only this time he wasn't alone.

"It's about time," the vampire said as she watched Sam's eyes flutter open, "you take a lot longer to heal than most do here. I'm Anna, by the way."

"Sam," he said as he lifted a hand to his neck, but there was no open wound there, just a raised scar, "wait, I thought you just- "

"Sucked you dry? I did," Anna's eyes were darting around as she spoke, "you're in purgatory now. This is where monsters come to die, except that's just it. You can't die in purgatory."

"So if I get bit – "

"You'll heal, if your head get's chopped off, it'll roll back on somehow. Everything here is bound to spend an eternity being hunted, or hunting, or in your case probably dying over and over again because you're a wimp," Anna stood, "and it's not my job to take care of you."

"Thank you," Sam said, he didn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah well it was a one time deal so don't get used to it. If I were you I'd find some way to stay out of sight. Just because you can't die here doesn't mean you can't feel pain…as I'm sure you know now."

Sam nodded and stood.

"So lay low, because if I find you again…I'll kill you again," Anna stated before turning and running off, leaving Sam alone again.

The sky was the same color it had been earlier, it would be hard to gauge time here. He wondered if purgatory had it's own time, like hell. Dean had never been too chatty about it all. All of a sudden he was wishing he hadn't been so adamant about Cas staying behind.

Sam looked down at his feet and realized that Anna had dropped a small knife. It looked like some kind of toy kitchen play knife, but it was better than nothing. He picked it up and tried to form some kind of game plan. He didn't get too far in his mental plans before he was attacked again. Something about this place was throwing him off his game.

This time he knew exactly what was lusting after his flesh. A leviathan. It opened its wide moth and with one quick bite, Sam's hand was ripped from his arm.

He let loose a feral scream and lunged at the monster with his tiny knife, but it wasn't a fair fight at all. Sam had no cleaning supplies and his knife was pathetic and not exactly of the head chopping off variety.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"No. No way," Dean said.

"Suit yourself," Crowley shrugged.

"How do I even know he'll still alive," he tilted his head and continued, "able to be brought back to life."

Crowley rolled his eyes and tapped Dean's forehead.

Dean and Crowley were standing in a dark forest. Sam stood before them battling a leviathan. Dean made a move to aid his brother but his feet were glued in place.

"This is just the theater room Dean," Crowley watched the battle with glee.

Dean found comfort in setting eyes on his little brother but that comfort was quickly lost as he realized that Sam was missing a hand and bleeding profusely. He looked pale and weak and his knife was pitiful.

"Where are we, where is Sam?"

"Purgatory. A deep, dark, sealed portion of this universe from whence there is no escape…unless – "

"yeah, yeah, unless you make a deal with the King of Hell."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Crowley smiled, "shall we?"

Dean looked to his brother, "He'll be able to come back. Perfect?"

"Healthy and alive yes. So?"

"So I follow your orders for six months and then I'm off the hook and you bring Sam back, alive and kicking?"

"You follow my every order."

"Your every order right."

"Yes it's very important that we are quite clear on what I expect from you Dean."

"Alright, fine let's do this. Where do I sign?"

"Come now, you know better than that," Crowley sneered. He snapped and they were back at the crossroads. Cas was looking very confused.

"Bring it here Dean."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Dean rubbed a hand over his face, he couldn't decide which was worse: the fact that he was making a deal with the king of hell or the fact that he had to seal it with a kiss.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I know I played with some things here so it's not all in line with what "actually happens" in purgatory or anything like that but this story is kind of its own weird thing so...yeah. **

**Please review! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
